The Loud House season 2 outtakes and bloopers
A clip from the most hated episode of all times besides No Such Luck: Brawl in the Family * Director (off screen): "3, 2, 1 and action." * Leni: "Ooooh, when did we put a mirror in the living room?" * Lori: "That's not a mirror, that's me, now go take your dress back!" * Leni: "What?!? no! you take yours back!" * Lori and Leni: In Anger * Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola, Luan, Luna (with Lily) and Lucy back away slowly. Lynn and Lisa have their hands right behind their backs, except Lana, Lola, Luan and Luna (with Lily). * Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola and Luan: Nervously * Director: "Cut! Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola, Luan, can we get a bit more of the not so innocent whistle? just a bit more of the not so innocent whistle, that'll be super good." * Lynn: "Oh yeah," * Lisa: "of course," * Lana: "how crazy of us." * Director: "Not 1 single problem." * Another take...... * Director: "Silence, ready? and action." * Leni: "Ooooh, when did we put a mirror in the living room?" * Lori: "That's not a mirror, that's me, now go take your dress back!" * Leni: "What?!? no! you take yours back!" * Lori and Leni: In Anger * Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola, Luan, Luna (with Lily) and Lucy back away slowly. Lynn and Lisa have their hands right behind their backs, except Lana, Lola, Luan and Luna (with Lily). * Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola and Luan: Nervously * Lisa: "Dang it," * Lola: "we did it again," * Luan: "didn't we?" * Lynn: "you wanted us to whistle a not so innocent tune to ourselves," * Lana: "sorry 'bout that." * Director: "It's alright, girls, still rolling, and action." * Leni: "Ooooh, when did we put a mirror in the living room?" * Lori: "That's not a mirror, that's me, now go take your dress back!" * Leni: "What?!? no! you take yours back!" * Lori and Leni: In Anger * Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola, Luan, Luna (with Lily) and Lucy back away slowly. Lynn and Lisa have their hands right behind their backs, except Lana, Lola, Luan and Luna (with Lily). * Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola and Luan: 8 Notes * Director: "You girls sound super good, but we'll get there, you got the not so innocent whistle, I'll tell you what, can we get the not so innocent whistle with the 9 notes this time?" * Lola: "We're terribly sorry?" * Director: "I just wanna get the 9 notes of the not so innocent whistle." * Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola and Luan: 9 Notes * Director: "Good, girls, good, you 5 are doing wonderfully terrific." * Lola: "Oh seriously?" * Lynn: "you really wanna do it?" * Director: "No, no, no, no, no, don't stop." * The final take. * Director: "Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola, Luan, are you 5 girls prepared? (Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola and Luan nod their heads silently in agreement.) and action." * Leni: "Ooooh, when did we put a mirror in the living room?" * Lori: "That's not a mirror, that's me, now go take your dress back!" * Leni: "What?!? no! you take yours back!" * Lori and Leni: In Anger * Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola, Luan, Luna (with Lily) and Lucy back away slowly. Lynn and Lisa have their hands right behind their backs, except Lana, Lola, Luan and Luna (with Lily). * Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola and Luan: Not So Innocent Tune * Director: "Cut, beautiful, you girls are super gifted." * Lynn: "Yeah right," * Lisa: "whatever." A clip from Pets Peeved * Lincoln: "Well, Clyde hasn't seen them." * Lori: "Neither has Ronnie Anne, come on, we-A Bit wait, I said Ronnie Anne, didn't I?" * Director: "Cut!" * Another take...... * Director: "Rolling! and action!" * Lincoln: "Well, Clyde hasn't seen them." * Lori: "Neither have Mom and Dad, come on, we-Again dang it, I did it again." * The final take....... * Lincoln: "Well, Clyde hasn't seen them." * Lori: "Neither has Bobby, come on, we have to go look for them, everyone, bring your posters." * Director: "Cut, perfect, beautiful, what a hit." Category:The Loud House Category:Outtakes and Bloopers